Obi-Wan Kenobi
Obi-Wan Kenobi zwany również Ben Kenobi — mistrz Jedi, mentor Anakina Skywalkera, jak i jego syna Luke'a Skywalkera. Urodził się w roku 57 BBY na planecie Coruscant , a zginął w roku 0 BBY na Gwieździe Śmierci. Z początku szkolił się u Qui-Gon Jinna. Później po śmierci jego mentora, został mianowany na rangę rycerza i przyjął wraz z ostatnią wolą swego mistrza, młodego Anakina który został jego padawanem. W późniejszym czasie ogłoszono go mistrzem Jedi i Zasiadł w Najwyższej Radzie Jedi. Po przejściu jego dawnego ucznia na ciemną stronę mocy, Obi-Wan był wstrząśnięty tym, że Anakin wybrał taką ścieżkę. Dowiedział sie także o ciąży Padme i o tym że Anakin jest ojcem. By uchronić dzieci Luke'a i Leie, po śmierci Padme która zmarła po porodzie, rozdzielił je i oddał Luka do jego wujostwa, zaś Leie do rodziny zastępczej. Ostatecznie Obi-Wan czując się za bliźnięta odpowiedzialnym, obserwował je przez okres ich dorastania. Osiadł także na Tatooine i stał sie Benem Kenobim. W starej trylogii Gwiezdnych wojen zagrał go Alec Guinness, w nowej Ewan McGregor. Podczas wojen klonów używał droida R4-P17. Walczył stylem Soresu. __toc__ Historia Wczesne życie Nie jest znana data ani miejsce narodzin Obi Wana Kenobiego. Wiadomo tylko, że w pewnym momencie swojego życia postanowił zostać Jedi. Swoje szkolenie rozpoczął prawdopodobnie w wieku 5 lat jako młodzik, a później stał się padawanem Rycerza Jedi Qui-Gon Jinna. Padawan W czasie inwazji na Naboo, Obi-Wan Kenobi wraz ze swoim mistrzem Qui-Gon Jinnem ewakuują czternastoletnią królową Padmé Amidalę z planety. Niestety ich statek kosmiczny zostaje uszkodzony przez droidy, a załoga zmuszona jest do awaryjnego lądowania na pustynnej planecie Tatooine. Spotykają tam Anakina Skywalkera, który Jedi zabierają chłopca na planetę Coruscant, gdzie przedstawiają go Radzie. Członkowie Rady jednak nie zgadzają się na szkolenie chłopca. Qui-Gon wraz z Obi-Wanem, Padmé i Anakinem udają się na Naboo, gdzie później toczą bitwę z droidami. Jedi staczają walkę na miecze świetlne z Darthem Maulem. Po chwili Kenobi zostaje odłączony od swojego mistrza i zmuszony jest obserwować jak wróg przebija jego ciało mieczem świetlnym. Młody Obi-Wan jednak szybko uwalnia się, ale Maul zrzuca go do otchłani. Kenobi traci miecz i desperacko stara się chwycić stromej ściany. Po chwili wyskakuje z otchłani, za pomocą mocy chwytając w locie miecz swego mistrza i przecina Zabraka na pół. Przed śmiercią Qui-Gon prosi Obi-Wana, by wyszkolił Anakina na rycerza Jedi. Rada spełnia jego ostatnią prośbę. Odtąd Obi-Wan jest mistrzem młodego Anakina. Rycerz Jedi Od śmierci Qui-Gona minęło już dziesięć lat. Obi-Wan jest rycerzem Jedi, a dziewiętnastoletni Anakin jest jego padawanem. Niedługo zamaskowana postać podejmuje się zamachu na Padmé Amidalę, co jednak się nie udaje. Po pościgu Anakin i Obi-Wan demaskują przestępcę; ten jednak umiera trafiony zatrutą strzałą. Obi-Wan postanawia odnaleźć zabójcę zamachowca Padmé. Jedyną poszlaką jest zatruta strzałka, która pochodzi z planety Kamino. Jedi tam też się udaje w poszukiwaniu dalszych tropów, jednak dowiaduje się tam, że nieżywy obecnie rycerz Jedi – Sifo-Dyas przed wieloma laty zamówił u mieszkańców tej planety armię klonów. O przedsięwzięciu nie wiedział nikt poza nim. Gdy Obi-Wan informuje o tym Yodę, ten postanawia użyć armii w obronie przed droidami. Kenobi ścigał pracodawcę zamachowcy Padmé – Jango Fetta i leci za nim na planetę Geonosis. Odkrywa, że znajduje się tam baza separatystów, dowodzonych przez Mrocznego Jedi – Hrabiego Dooku (dla którego pracuje Fett). Informuje o tym Anakina, a ten z kolei powiadamia Radę Jedi. Obi-Wan jednak podczas rozmowy ze swym uczniem zostaje porwany. Skywalker i Amidala ruszają mu na ratunek, lecz również zostają porwani. Dooku decyduje się na publiczną egzekucję tej dwójki oraz Kenobiego. Zostali oni przywiązani do gigantycznych słupów i gdy mieli już zginąć, na arenę przybyło dwustu dwunastu rycerzy Jedi, dowodzonych przez mistrza Windu. Po krwawej walce z droidami przy życiu zostało tylko kilkunastu Jedi, w tym Obi-Wan, Anakin i Windu oraz Padmé. Anakin i Obi-Wan podążyli za uciekającym hrabią Dooku do hangaru, gdzie stoczyli z nim walkę na miecze świetlne. Kenobi doznał ciężkich obrażeń i nie mógł kontynuować walki. W jego obronie stanął młody Skywalker, któremu po długiej walce Dooku odciął prawą rękę. Po bitwie o Geonosis Obi-Wan trafił na leczenie i dostał tytuł mistrza. Kilka lat później wyruszył by zniszczyć Grievousa, po długiej walce wygrywa. Jego uczeń Anakin czuje się odrzucony przez radę Jedi ponieważ uważa że powinien być przy nim podczas walki. Pod jego nieobecność Anakin boi się śmierci Padme i odkrywa prawdziwą tożsamość kanclerza. Anakin informuje o tym radę Jedi. Gdy mistrz Windu już miał zabić kanclerza ten go powstrzymuje odcinają mu rękę. Czym przechodzi na ciemną stronę mocy, i przybiera imię Darth Vader. Generał Cody otrzymuje od Palpatina rozkaz 66 i stracą go do jeziora z dużej wysokości, jednak on przeżył. Ukradł statek i poleciał do mistrza Yody. Tam dowiedział się prawdy o swoim uczniu Anakinie. Potajemnie zakradł się na statek Padme Amidali i dotarł na Mustafar gdzie przebywał Vader. Stoczył ze swoim byłym uczniem długi pojedynek który wygrał wykorzystując jego brak wyobraźni. Obciąć Vaderowi wszystkie kończyny I zostawił zsuwającego się do lawy. Nie miał sumienia go dobić. Potem udał się na Tatooine gdzie miał czuwać nad Luke' em. Przez pierwsze dziewiętnaście lat życia Luke' a Skywalkera Obi-Wan regularnie go doglądał. Zmienił także imię na Ben i odtąd zwano go Benem Kenobim. W 0 BBY Obi-Wan uratował Luke' a przed ludźmi pustyni, po czym odebrał wiadomość od Lei, siostry Luke' a. Przekazał także młodemu Skywalkerowi miecz świetlny swojego ojca oraz okłamał go, że jego ojciec nie żyje(Obi-Wan powiedział Luke' owi że jego ojca zabił Darth Vader). Chciał polecieć z Luke' em na Aldeeran, ten jednak początkowo odmówił, gdy jednak zobaczył, że jego ciotka i wuj zostali zamordowani Luke postanowił polecieć z Obi-Wanem na Aldeeran. Następnie Luke i Obi-Wan znaleźli pilota, Hana Sola i wystartowali. W czasie drogi szkolił Luke' a na Rycerza Jedi, udzielając mu pierwszych lekcji. Niebawem dowiedział się, że Aldeeran został zniszczony(co wcześniej wyczuł, lecz nie wiedział, że to zniszczenie Aldeeranu), po czym trafił na Gwiazdę Śmierci. Tam Obi- Wan postanowił wyłączyć pole, by można było spokojnie odlecieć. W końcu natknął się na Dartha Vadera, z którym stoczył pojedynek. W czasie tej walki zginął poświęcając się dla Luke' a, Lei i Hana Solo. Duch Mocy Po swoje śmierci Obi-Wan Kenobi pojawiał się jako duch Mocy. Szkolił dalej Luke' a, a w końcu zlecił mu polecenie na Dagobah do Mistrza Yody, który miałby go szkolić. Jako duch przekonał Yodę, by szkolił Luke' a. Próbował przekonać Luke' a, by nie leciał walczyć z Darthem Vaderem(prawdopodobnie obawiał się, że Luke dowie się, że Vader to jego ojciec). Później po śmierci Yody Obi-Wan wyznał Luke' owi że Leia to jego siostra. Pojawia się też po upadku Imperium Galaktycznego podczas świętowania na Endorze. Cytaty * Jeśli mnie powalisz, będę potężniejszy, niż to sobie wyobrażasz. * Stałeś się dokładnie tym, co przysięgałeś zniszczyć. - do Anakina (Podczas pojedynku na Mustafar) . * Latanie jest dla droidów. * To, co mówiłem, jest prawdą, z pewnego punktu widzenia. * Nie próbuj Anakin, mam lepszą pozycję. - do Anakina (Podczas pojedynku na Mustafar) . * To ty byłeś wybranym... mówiono, że zniszczysz Sithów a nie dołączysz do nich... Przywrócisz równowagę mocy a nie zostawiasz ją w ciemności. '' - do Anakina (Podczas pojedynku na Mustafar) . Ciekawostki - w filmie ''Gwiezdne Wojny VII: Przebudzenie Mocy, gdy na Takodanie Rey wzięła do ręki miecz świetlny Anakina i Luke' a Skywalkera kobieta usłyszała głos Obi-Wana mówiący Rey! To twoje pierwsze kroki. '' Słowo ,,Rey: wypowiedział Alec Guinnes. Jako, że aktor już nie żył wycięto fragment słowa, które Alec wypowiedział w ''Nowej nadziei(,,Don' t be afRAId"). Resztę formuły wypowiedział już Ewan McGregor. Kategoria:Jedi (Era Powstania Imperium) Kategoria:Jedi ery Imperium Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Filmowe uniwersum